The inventive concept relates to a memory module, and more particularly, to a memory module reporting failure of read operations of memory chips thereon, a method of operating a memory module, and a method of operating a memory controller.
As the operating speed of a semiconductor memory device increases, the probability of error occurrence of data increases. As an example of correcting an error, a method of recovering an error in chip units has been proposed. In this case, a memory controller generates a parity code (for example, an error correction code) corresponding to data of a predetermined unit of bits and stores the data and the parity code in a semiconductor memory device (e.g., a memory package, a memory module, etc.) including a plurality of memory chips. Upon reading the predetermined unit of data, and erroneous data may be recovered through a recovery algorithm using read data and the parity code. However, a number of memory chips increases in order to store the parity code, thereby increasing the cost of the semiconductor memory device.